The Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer
by Ly-Jane
Summary: When the princess parents died and gets back to where they belonged into. She would wonder around along with her friends. One day finding out one of them became one of the most terrifying being in the world. Having an amnesia and forgetting all about past. As the fourth generation dragon slayers along with the princess appeared the world's darkest mysteries will be reveal.
1. And so she leaves

**A new Story… ahahaha I'm sorry I'm not focusing on the other 2 stories…. When I finish with it I'm going to publish it… many ideas is coming out on my mind… and nothing is about those two… but random stories.. SO I making them out**

* * *

I was so excited yet nervous. Know why? Because today, I'm going to confess my feelings to my best friend, team mate, and also my nakama. And yes your thinking right, Its Natsu Dragneel.

I hummed while walking my way to Fairy tail. Some people greet me a good morning, and I also greet them back and smile. I felt really cheerful and so energetic. Yet every step I took, my feet gets shaky, while my stomach flutter. Because thinking of what would happen if I confess to Natsu…

"AHH!" I scream in embarrassment. Clasped my hands on my cheeks as it was steaming. I look ahead to see, Our guild. I smile as I run, forgetting about the blushing time. I run to it, but then when I was about to open the door, someone slam the doors open, hitting me. I fall butt first. As I was sitting I rub the sore spot

"Oh… sorry Luce, here," Natsu apologized as soon as he saw that he hit Lucy from opening the door. He lend his hand, that Lucy gladly took

"Thanks…" Thanked Lucy, while blushing a bit. Natsu realized the feeling of Lucy being uncomfortable, She is also has this red face, and steams are coming out of her ears. So Natsu decided to ask what's wrong

"Luce, what's wrong, you're so red like a tomato?" Ask Natsu leaning close to Lucy's face

"Umm… Natsu I want to tell you something-" She said embarrassed but cut off as Natsu spoke

"Really?! I also have something to say!" Shout Natsy cheerfully.

"Ok…" She trailed off then

"You go first!" Both shout in usion, while pointing at each other

"Ok I go!" Shout Natsu

"What do you want to talk about?" Ask Lucy

"Well, I was thinking. Can we go on a mission with Lissana…. Without you?" Ask Natsu. Lissan who was on Natsu's back all along, saw the shock on Lucy

"A-ano… Lucy. You know if you don't want, I can go with Wen-" Lissana said not wanting to make Lucy sad, of the sudden decision. But cut off as Lucy talk

"No, Lissana. All of you are great friends. And just reunite after two years… So it's only ok," Lucy ressured, waving her hands in the air

"Are you sure?" Ask Lissana worried

"Yeah," She answered simply

"Then Luce, what was the thing you're going to tell me?" Ask Natsu. From the back, Lissana could tell Lucy was about to say It but, now she can't. And it's not the perfect timing. Now he felt like smacking Natsu on the head

"Umm… I was actually surprised, that were going to tell the same. I was about to go on a solo mission, for a change," She smile. Natsu frown at the sound 'solo'

"Luce… you should say it earlier. I don't want you going on a solo mission. You might get hurt," Whined Natsu. Lucy chuckle and ruffle Natsu's hair like a dog

"Don't worry. I would be back after some days. I might be back faster than you guys actually. So, ok see you. I'm going to pick a job," Lucy bid good bye, as she skipped her way inside the guild. Lissana look at Lucy with pity. She sure for a girl that is about to confess, it took her a lot of courage. And yet… and yet… She look at Natsu with evil eyes

"I wonder what's with Lucy," And then with that question, Lissana snap

"YOU DENSE IDIOT!" Shouted Lissana, with evil eyes, while kicking backwards Natsu, sending him to fly on the sky. And there other guild mates could only heard Natsu's shout. Lissana storm inside the guild, with heavy steps, the other people that saw what she did to Natsu, look at her with fear. She then stop at Lucy's back, who is currently picking a job

"Hey Lucy," Greeted Lissana, with a all so cheery atmosphere. The other people around, sweat drop. They can't really understand them…

"So… Lucy, just pick easy job ok? I don't want you to be hurt," Lissana pleaded

"Ok… I also don't like hard jobs, oh… like here, this is quite easy, ne?" Ask Lucy as she snatch a mission out of the request board.

**Please Help US! **

**Three bandits are lurking around the forest. Catch them, Dead or Alive**

**Reward**

**50,000 J**

"You sure you could take this Lucy?" Ask Lissana worried, after she read the mission. Three bandits? What if there from a dark guild? What if there strong? What if they do something to Lucy? Who is the night and shining armor that is going o save HER! AHH! She's getting paranoid!

"Lissana?" Lucy nudge her out of her trance. As Lissana's eyes was blank and her face also, her mouth was open with her spirit coming out of it. While holding the request job

"Lissana?!" Shout Lucy at Lissana's ear. Lissana yelp, and came back t reality.

"Oh… sorry. Just make sure that you won't be hurt ok?" Ask Lissana worried, handing the flyer to Lucy.

"Ok bye I'm going to sign this to Mira," Lucy said and go to the bar, to sign the job. Lissana watch at Lucy talk to her worried sister.

Lucy walk to her home, and open her door, only to be greeted, a really at home Fire breather idiot, and his flying blue cat companion

"Yo' Lucy!" Greeted Natsu with a grin.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" shout Lucy. She pull out her whip, and slash it to Natsu. Natsu look at her in fear like a scared lion in front of his master

"Natsu…. You freaking little idiot…" Lucy said slashing her whip on the air. And every sound it makes, made Natsu tremble in fear. And so on Lucy's neighbor's, heard Natsu's cries of help for an hour or two.

"Ok… Luce, I gave up, I can't take it anymore. Just go off with the slashing," Pant Natsu as he slump down the couch.

"Yeah… I'm also tired… Lucy said, and then she glanced on the clock, and her eyes bugged out of its sockets, as her forefinger is pointing in there

"AHH! I'M GOING TO MISS MY TRAIN!" Shout Lucy as she quickly pack things up, and hurry down the stairs of her apartment. Natsu look at Lucy, who is hurrying down the stairs. He was staring at her back, somehow… he felt as if this is would be the last time… last time that he would saw her. And slowly yet fast he catch up to her and pull her to a hug. Lucy then stand there dumbfounded, processing if what is happening

"I'm going to miss you," Whisper Natsu as he play with her blonde locks. He release her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He look at her, as he smile kindly waving his good bye at his so called best friend. Lucy didn't know what to do. And when he came back to reality, a smiling Natsu greeted her. She smile back. They stare at each other like talking without words. And soon Lucy break the staring, left and go to the train for the mission.

* * *

"I wonder why Natsu acted like that?" Ask Lucy to herself, as she stare at the window of the train. Slowly she didn't realize that she had gone to a sleep.

**Lucy's Pov**

I woke up and realize the next stop is my destination. I stretch out walking around the train, and also to buy a food since I'm hungry. I buy a sandwhich and a bottle of soda. I eat the food I bought, while walking back at my seat since the announcer said that were getting near the stop station.

The train stops, and it is time for me to go out of the train. I took the mission flyer on my pocket and unfold it neatly. I walk on the clients house and knock of course. When the door open I was greeted by a old woman. She is quite scary, she has this long nose.. (Ok.. just imagine on snow white? When the queen? Turn into a scary witch.. yeah that's how it look like and the old man is also wearing the same cloak anyway)

" A-ano… so you're the client I guess?" Ask Lucy at the old woman

"Yes I'am," The old woman grin creepily at Lucy

"So where is this so called forest you're talking about?" Ask Lucy wanting to finish the job, because this old woman gives her the creeps. The woman raise her eye brow. She was currently looking for the insignia of the guild. And then on her hand she saw her guild stamp

"Fairy Tail huh?" Ask the old woman to Lucy

"Yes… I'am a fairy tail mage," Lucy introduce her guild

"Then what is your name?" She ask interested

"My name is Lucy," She answered

"Whats your surname?" The old woman ask, getting all information she need to come out of Lucy's lips

"Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia," She answered with a blank face

Deep inside the old womans brain. She was cheering for joy, that tonight she would have a nice dinner

"Ok, why not come in, and discuss the things inside my house?" She ask opening the door more. Allowing Lucy to come

"No, no thanks. I'm on a hurry. My friends will get worried if I didn't finish this as soon as I can," Lucy said as she wave her hands on the air, saying no

"Well, it's already getting late. Why not stay tonight? I would make a nice dinner," The old woman offered.

'_Yes… indeed a nice dinner… and your skin looks soft, and maybe your blood is tasty,'_ Thought the old woman. Getting excited at the taste of her soon to be exotic dinner

"No… really. Just tell me if where is the forest," Argued Lucy. It really just creeping her so much. First of all, her house is inside a forest that is far away from the city, her house is torn out like a haunted house, and the old woman is so scary. And just a minute ago, she lick her lips while staring at her. That really just made her scared

"Come on… this is only sometimes, go inside," The old woman said irritated. Lucy are now really scared. She back away from the old woman, not wanting to get hurt

"I-I'm sorry… I think I'm going to drop the mission," Lucy said backing away while trembling. The old woman walk slowly to her, both her hands are up, with her nails are long, her eyes glow

"KYAA!" Shout Lucy, as the old woman snatch her inside the her house

"Aquarious! Loke! Virgo ! Taurus! Gemini! Anybody help me!" She shout the names of her spirit, but no one came to her surprised

"L-loke? Anyone? Why are you not coming out?" Ask Lucy as she stared at her keys. She kept on struggling along the way, while the old woman was pulling her

"You can't call any of your spirits. This house is magical. Anyone excepts me, don't have the authority to use magic! AHAHAHAHA!" The old woman laugh evily. Lucy look at her with fear

"W-what are you going to do to me?" She ask. But somehow, she wish did not asked it

The old woman didn't answered. She throw away Lucy on the side and get a sharp knife. Lucy look around and notice this is the kitchen

"Want to know what I'm going to do to you?" The old woman ask. Her back is facing Lucy as she asked this. Lucy want to take the opportunity to escape, but her feet is shaky.

"W-what?" The words suddenly came out of her mouth

"I'm going to make you MY DINNER!" She shout as she turn around. With a knife on the hand. She was walking slowly towards Lucy, with her mouth drooling. Lucy was backing away but only felt on her back are wall. The old woman laugh as she approach the crying Lucy on the floor. She raise the knife and….

* * *

**Cliff hanger much!? AHAHAHA! Anyway… did you like it? Sorry. Kind of many mistakes and grammatical error… Still trying to improve.. and once again I once again announcing, who would want to be my BETA READER! Still looking for one!... oh.. and what do you think would happen to Lucy?**

**Ok this is only once a sneak peek on the next chapter**

* * *

_The guild doors slam open and they saw a man with dark brown hair, emerald eyes. He is wearing a simple black shirt, dark blue pants, and black boots _

_He walk slowly inside, ignoring the fact that the other people have intense gaze on him. He stops in front of a man, with pink hair_

"_If I'am not mistaken, you are Natsu Dragneel?" Ask the brow haired man._

"_Yeah, what do you need?" Ask Natsu to the stranger_

"_I sadly reporting to you that… Lucy Heartfilia had been killed two days ago," He said as he bow his head_

* * *

**There! So hope you guys**

**Review?**


	2. She loses her memories

**Go.. GO WITH MY STORIES! EHEHE! I'am all fired up! Wondering what happen next ne? people.. don't worry those questions are now going to reveal! GO :D Hope you guys like the**

**The Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer**

The knife are rapidly rushing towards Lucy and all she can do was scream…

**2 days pass….**

The guild was not in a normal state, because there not singing, dancing, partying, drinking or anything. But it are all the opposite. They were just in there sitting quietly waiting for her come back. Team Natsu come back faster than they thought. Since cleaning up bandits isn't that hard for them. But when Natsu founds out about Lucy still not coming back, he went on rampage around almost destroying the entire guild. Even Erza wasn't able to stop him, and only master did. So Team Natsu along with Wendy. Go and try to cool Natsu off. But Natsu is just stubborn

"I won't leave the guild, not until she come back," Declared Natsu. The others understand him. Erza was about to protest but Lissana put a hand on her shoulder, while shaking her head left and right, saying a no signal. Erza sighed and leave the fire mage

"I pity Natsu… He sure miss Lucy so much," Erza sighed as she order a strawberry cheese cake while staring at Natsu

"I also do… He even say to me that. He won't even going on a fight or anything that Lucy don't want him to do, not until she comes back, and said its ok already for him to do those things again," Happy who sit down on the bar table sigh while eating his fish

"He also just talking about Lucy…Lucy… Lucy. I'm sure he was expecting that when he comes back, he would be greeted by a smile and a hug of his best friend," Smiled Lissana. She just can't believe his dense friend is now has fallen in love, but as she said, he was dense to even know that he is actually fell in love on the celestial mage.

"Anyway wheres Gray?" Ask Erza looking around

"Hiding… like usual," Happy and Lissana said with this trolling face at Erza. And Erza only nod knowing what they mean. When suddenly…

The guild doors slam open and they saw a man with dark brown hairand emerald eyes. He is wearing a simple black shirt, dark blue pants, and black boots

He walk slowly inside, ignoring the fact that the other people have intense gaze on him. He stops in front of a man, with pink hair and spoke

"If I'am not mistaken, you are Natsu Dragneel?" Ask the brow haired man.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Ask Natsu to the stranger

"I sadly reporting to you that… Lucy Heartfilia had been killed two days ago,," He said sadly as he hang his head low. All people gasp at his news. People start to tear up, everyone was sad. But Natsu is not. He stands up and grab the collar of the man's shirt. Now the attention of the guild is on them

"You…. LIAR! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Shout Natsu in the strangers face. The brown haired boy look at Natsu with bored eyes

"Look! You doesn't seem sad! How should I believe you?!" Shout Natsu laughing a little

"Ok… I would ask you something. When you were laughing… do all the time you laugh, is true? Or was it some of them are fake?" Ask the stranger bluntly. Natsu gets angry and was about to aimed punch to him

"Now one more… Why should I cry if I don't even know her. I mean they just said pass this down, to the fairy tail guild, especially on the person named Natsu," He answered plainly. He turn his heel and walk out of the guild. He walk away with blank green lifeless eyes. As he step out of the guild hall , and the doors close, slowly he disappear and tracks of him never had been able to seen by anyone

**Somewhere's cottage inside the forest -2 DAYS AGO-**

A guy with red hair with dark blue highlights, his eyes are onyx (just like Natsu's). He was wearing a baggy red shirt, black pants, on his left wrist is a black wrist band with a skull design. And he was barefoot. He sitting in front a fireplace. He was currently, toasting on the fire a piece of meat, of the bear that he caught just lately

"Ugh…" He heard a groaned. He look on his back where a bed with a girl is sleeping in there. The girl has blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes. A bondage wrap in around her head, and she is only wearing a baggy white shirt that reach above her knees

The red haired, sat up forgetting about the meat. He rush to the girl. He watch as she slowly scan the room. The girl notice her and ask.

"Where am'I?" She ask still scanning the room

"Yuki! Daichi!" The red haired shout. And two people came inside the room

One girl and one boy. The girl has light blue hair and some white streaks on it, her eyes are dark blue with frostlly design inside, she was wearing a blue shirt that down to her shoulder, she is wearing a black plated skirt with white trimmings. She is wearing a knee length socks with snowflakes design. On both her left and right wrist are bracelets that is colored stripped dark blue and light blue.

The boy has Brown hair that is dumped down (just like Lavi on -man but not covering his eye ok? Just a right long length of bangs) and it has light brown hair as his high lights, his eyes are color chocolate brown, but with a mix with of pointed light brown design inside. He was wearing shirt. The body of the shirt is colored red while the short sleeve of the shirt is color black, he is wearing a knee length white striped pants and is also bare foot

"Blaze is he ok?" Ask the girl as she rush up to the side of the blonde. The red hair who's named is Blaze shake his head

"Umm… miss-" The girl that is maybe named Yuki asked but cut off as the newly awake blonde ask

"Where am'I? where is this place? Who are you people? But most of all…." She ask many questions at a time, but trailed off. The trio gulped wishing that she would not ask what they thought she is going to ask

"Who am'I?" She ask she look at her . The three people look down in frustration. The red haired that is Blaze stands up

"It is all because of that old freaking woman! Because of her many people is losing their life, memories and more!" Shout the red haired Blaze, angered just the image or illusion of the old woman

"If we only arrive sooner," Said the brown haired who suppose to be Daichi. The other two hang her head low. And the blonde girl can only look at them with confusion

**Hours ago inside the old woman's house**

The knife is dashing down towards Lucy with speed. It hit her on her stomach and a weird dark magic circle appear

"Now, now time to make the seasonings for you," The old woman said, but then she caught the sight of oven as it tick, means the food is ready. She walk towards it and open the big oven. When she took It out, a pie with many human body parts are still can be seen. The eyes are quite burn, the hair of the person act as the sprinkle toppings, the inside is human meat, the sauce is blood, and the smell is really disgusting. She took a nearby fork and dug in, red blood splash to his wrinkled face, but ignored it. She taste the human pie and grin happily. She make a creepy grin and face the lifeless Lucy

"Now time to make a cake," She said happily. She sang a song and the kitchen wares follow her chant, swooshing, whipping and twirling of fingers. As everything was ok and only Lucy's body is the last thing needed, she lay the lifeless body on the table, take out the magical knife and was about to chop Lucy when…

CRASH!

A loud crash of clanging things, falling furniture and door. But most especially the fall of the old woman as she fell in the ground with a foot is sticking on her left cheek

"Yuki what happened to her?" Ask a boy that looks like the same age of Lucy. He has red hair with dark blue highlights and onyx eyes. He was on the long table, where Lucy is laying at. The girl with light blue hair and white streaks on her hair, she has this frosty cold eyes check her body. With her hands glowing with white, she scan the body of the blonde girl

"Blaze I need your help in here," Yuki with the light blue hair and white streaks said, the guy with red hair, dark blue highlights and onyx eyes nodded

Both people put their hands on the blonde girl's wound.

"Daichi help us here!" Shout Yuki who whip her head to the guy with brown hair, light brown highlights and chocolate browns eyes. He nodded, and he raise his hand up, lights gathered on that hand, he directly shoot it to the blonde girls stomach. It was now shining with golden light. Slowly the wounds are started disappearing

After that, the one with red hair named Blaze shut the magic force down destroying it. After that, the brown haired boy that look kind a younger on a age or two, bounded the carnival old woman with earth boulders.

"Is she ok?" Ask the red haired Blaze

"I'm not sure… its actually 50/50…. She might die or live… but if she ever survive the poison, she would forget all the things on her past," Yuki answered. She felt pity for the girl. She saw her memories as she hold her hand, and yet there is a chance that she might forget about them… his family, nakama, guild, and everything even him… the guy he loves. A tear suddenly escape Yuki's eye

"Yuki what's wrong?" Ask Blaze who run to her, worried to his friend. Daichi who can't run to her side and comfort her sat beside the bounded old woman, making sure she won't escape

"Hey, let's keep her," Yuki said smiling down, but tears started dripping down her eyes

Blaze look at her eyes for her sudden decision. And understand as he saw the hint of grey on her eyes

"See her memories?" Blaze ask, smiling and hug Yuki as he sooth her back

"Yeah… and hey Daichi, can you tell them that she died?" She ask, but her face is still buried in Blaze's chest

"To whom?" He ask confused

"To Fairy Tail. Especially to a man called Natsu Dragneel," She said. Blaze ears percked up the named Dragneel

"Dragneel?" Ask Blaze. Yuki let go of the hug to look up at Blaze

"Yeah… his Natsu _Dragneel_," She smiled

"I guess, it would be exciting to meet with him someday," Blaze said as he wore his cheeky grin. The three laugh. And soon take Lucy along with them on their house…

**YAY! TWO UPDATES! A DAY!... and Corner review… ehhe… review corner**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Here's the update, thanks for reviewing :D**

**GoldenRoseTanya: ahahha… as over in omg? Ahaha.. you're a funny one.. and of course I don't like making her evil, whats with making her the evil one anyway? Actually it was the first thing that came on my head.. and they would found out Flare was controlling over her… but I think of this much more better. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**LucyxNatsu: Sorry for the parts that are hard to read.. gomen… really? Whew… I thought the plot was kind of not good but thanks :D… thanks you for reviewing**

**Adian414: …ahahha she's not a vampire.. I also thought of making her one, but when I watch carnival I thought that carnival suits the old geek the best. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**BridgetWolfe: YAY! Someone as beta reader! Thank you thank you*bows my head in front of you repeatedly*.. thanks for support.. heres the update.. thanks for reviewing :D**

**MelodyKey: ehehe…. Well she almost ate her up.. and yeah… shes not human as you read .. thanks for reviewing :D**

**And there finish.. review corner.. sorry I'm on a hurry my mom is turning into something! I need to hurry… and Sorry for grammatical errors and such.. sorry also if you didn't imagine or picture the Oc's that much to your head.. gomen **

**Please review**


	3. A Tiny Bit of Memories

**YAY! YAY! YAY! I'm so happy that I'm going toupdate this.. ehhehe… anyway.. thanks for reviewing you all.. and me and my super great beta reader is still working on our connections…. Go GO! For me! Ahhaha… and I still didn't put up this story… and the other new.. on my poll…. *sigh*… I sure get bored fast at one story… of mine Please enjoy the chapter three of…**

**The Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer**

On the past two days, Daichi, Blaze, Yuki and the blonde girl get friends faster. Since the nature of her is nice they get along and became friends

"Come on Blondie, get up. You sure have short stamina there," The guy with red hair Blaze said to the sitting exhausted blonde.

"what do you mean? By stamina?" She ask innocently

"Ugh.. I'm not really good at explaining.. so maybe Daichi could do it!" He introduce, the boy that has brown hair and light brown streaks, carrying some chop woods. Daichi the brown haired boy look at him irritated

"What the hell Blaze?! Go play and teach that Blonde things. I'm doing what I'm resign to do!" Daichi shouted.

"Hey you pip squeak –" Blaze had been cut off as Daichi drop the woods on the ground

"What do you say! You flaming piece of shit!? Huh?! Don't call me pip squeak I'm older than you!" Daichi said and head buts with Blaze

"HEH! Yeah… your older, older on any of us here, But your such a tiny little big brother!" Shout Blaze while they glared at each other

"Hey you two Morons… stop that stupid fight and get your assess to WORK!" Shouted Yuki who is making the water fly to the bathroom.

"But Yuki… he started it," Whined Daichi and clinged in Yuki like a monkey

"Let me go! Daichi! The waters going-" Yuki didn't finish her sentence as the water she's controlling fall and made the two of them bathed on it

"Sorry Yuki," Daichi apologized and hanged his head low

"What a baby a like you," Mumble Blaze but Daichi heard it and only look at him with a glare

"It's ok, Daichi," Yuki ressured and lift the water out of there wet clothes and body

"I forgot water ne?" Ask Daichi who smiled

The blonde girl who's watching the three, is in there sitting like watching a limited edition of a movie. Hearing the names Yuki, Daichi, Blaze. She might be staying here for two days but actually she just got up this morning. Since she is badly hurt by the poison and almost spread through her body. So she still didn't know all of them that much

"So the one with that.. with that…." She trailed off not knowing what it called. The trio's attention got on her

"What's the matter Blondie?" Ask Blaze

"What do you call that?" She ask as she point to his hair

"You don't know this?" He ask as he point to his hair, Lucy nodded and look at it. It has a nice color

"people call it hair. Like you, you have hair also," Blaze smiled and show some of her blonde hair

"Hair?" She ask as she touch the tips of her locks, and then back to Blaze's hair

"But why my hair… looks like that?" She ask and pointed to the yellow sun

"Because people have different types of hair color. Like me, I have a hair that the color is basically red but some dark blue highlights. While yours is pure blonde got it?" He ask.

"Hmm!" She hummed as she nodded her head. Blaze ruffle her hair like a dog she is. The she snap her eyes… flash of bit memories flood her head

**Lucy's Pov**

_A guy with a shadowy face whined to me…. And then just like what did Blaze to me I do it with him ruffling the thing he said called hair… but his hair color? I don't know what kind of color it is, but somehow I like it, I do the same as what Blaze is doing right now…_

"Hey? Blondie!" Blaze shouted at me, I blink my eyes a few times and look at him. I look at him with wide eyes and turn my head right and left

"W-whats the matter?" He ask me

"A-ano.. I-I saw someone… with a hair!" I shout describing how his hair look like

"And then?" He ask

"He has a weird color… not like yours or mine, not even like that or that," I said and pointed out the other hair of the two who is looking at us

"What color it is?" He ask. I stop and think deeply, I don't really know what kind of color it is. I didn't ever saw it… oh.. yeah one of her dress is color like that

"Come… come," I said and pulled Blaze with me as I ran inside that strange wood that were living in(She's mentioning the cottage)

I look over where I last saw the thing that has the same color as the person on my mind. And then there I saw a thing, it has a soft surface and very nice to touch

"Here… Here its colored like this… but… the color is dark bit," I said smiling at him with a glee. He just only smile at me and ruffle my hair once again

**Yuki's Pov**

"Oh.. you saw a girl? Blaze ask. As he saw that the person that Lucy see on maybe her memories has pink hair, but I doubt that… I bet its Natsu

"Girl?" I heard asked once again. And looks like Blaze would surely going to have hard time explaining it

"Y-yeah.. a girl… Like you you're a girl," He said and scratch the back of his head

"Then what about you?" Lucy ask to him

"Well… I'm called a boy," He said

"But you said you're called Blaze… are you lying to me?! YOU LIAR!" She shouted as she huffed and pouted. Oh… this is so interesting, wonder how will Blaze going to explain the difference between girl and boy

"I-I'am not… see yes I'am a boy… but I'm called Blaze.. while you.. you are a girl.. and you're called…" I heard him trailed off.

"Hey wait! Now that I remember it… We don't know your name," He said and then called our names. We showed up like we just been there

**Normal Pov**

"What is it Blaze?" Asked Yuki as she popped her head out

"Know her name?" He ask her pointing his thumb towards Lucy

"No… I didn't …. I can't heard voices on my seeing right?" She said giving a disappointed look

"Yeah… sorry I forgot. Then what should we call her?" Blaze ask Yuki

"I don't know… I'm not good with this," Yuki said rubbing her chin

"Well what about lets just know her more, and after that lets decide her name?" Suggested Daichi who's playing with a cat.. don't know where he get that.

"Well I think you have a point. I don't know you actually have a brained to think like that," Mumble Blaze and then soon they broke into a fight once again saying insults to each other

Hot head!

Muddy Body!

Fire Breath!

Smelly Soil!

Squinty!

Slanty!

Both throw different insults to each other.

"What are they saying?" Asked Lucy innocently looking at the two not knowing what are they talking about

"ahahha…. Don't mind them. They are just IDIOTS!" Yuki shout and drag the blonde out of the cottage. The time the two go outside, they go into the lake inside the forest just near. Lucy look at the crystal clear water, she put her hands on it. And then suddenly something lift up from the water. And came out a…. water dragon. It's a real dragon a big one it is, that is made of water

"Wow… what is that thing?" She ask pointing to the dragon water

"It's Blaze mother.. her name Kefka," She introduced the water dragon

"How nice to meet you… young lady," The dragon said. And then right before her a beautiful woman wearing a long dress, it's colored dark blue with faint white, her eyes are deep ocean blue, and her hair is on the same color as Blaze's highlights, her feet is bare while she is floating on the water above

"What a beautiful person," The blonde giggled

"Who is she Yuki?" Asked Kefka

"We don't know, she actually lost her memories… because of a poison it is," Yuki said with a head hanging low

"How sad… and poor child. Maybe I can heal her along with Grandinee and Liora," Kefka suggested

"Your right Kefka!... but you guys can now only go out of the realm once every the month you powers can join in… I forgot.. Igneel and Liora are for summer.. then maybe you and Grandinee could?!" She ask happily

"your right I should call Grandinee," Kefka said and turn into a dragon flying towards the sky. The water had gone with the speed, as her true form revealed. She look like a normal dragon, with dark blue spikes on the back, light blue colored wings with the tips of it in the color of dark blue, his eyes are the same deep ocean blue, his tail are so long and big. He kept on speeding towards the sky

"Yuki.. right?" The blonde asked, Yuki nodded her head while looking up the sky

"Who's Grandinee?" She ask

"She's my mother. The sky dragon… Grandinee Marvel. I took her surname since I don't like my dad's," Yuki giggled and then, the sky had gone and two form rushing down from it

**Wow… what a pointless chapter… hope you like it and sorry no replies I'm just going to send Pm's I'm kind of tired.. and sorry if this is a lame one… and also please give me a nice name for Lucy… and yes all the dragons are going to appear on this one :D and Bridget-san.. I think I wont be going to have beta… since I'm not really used with it.. I want to learn with my mistakes…I don't know so sorry..**

**Review**


	4. We finally saw her

**So I guess I'm going to delete my other story… since I'm getting tired of it and no one reviewing… and I also don't have anymore ideas for it… but Since I have this.. I guess this is going to be the replacement**

**The Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer**

**Timeskip… this time it's… SUMMER!**

Time sure flows fast. Just like a day ago but the truth is months ago. The blond meet Blaze's and Yuki's mother. This time the gang said that they would introduce her to Blaze and Daichi's father.

"Sachi!" Shouted Yuki as she was searching for the girl

"Yuki I'm here…" She said in a whisper on her ear, making cold shivers run fast on her spine

"Sachi?!" Shouted Yuki as she spun around… but saw no one..

"ehehe…." A giggling was heard on her back and she once again spun around

"Sachi! Stop with the play," She shouted with a vein popping out of her forehead

"Demo… I was practicing what Grandinee… told me," She said. And then the wind in front of Yuki form into a woman and soon it turn out to be Sachi, the girl who they took months ago. Her hair sure grew a bit long it now reach her middle back. But her eyes is as lovely and cheery as always. But she was pouting while looking at her

"Sachi…-" But Yuki was cut off as someone grab Sachi

"Sachi~" Blaze said as he hug the girl from the behind and giggle from responsed

"What is it Blaze?" She asked looking on the red head

"Tomorrow my dad will come to stay in here!" He said grinning

"Really?! I can't wait to see him!" She said jumping from joy

"Yeah.. his the best. You know you should really see him," Blaze said proudly

"Hey… don't forget Mom's going to come with Igneel too," Pout DAichi who pop out behind Blaze

"Yeah… Liora-san's going to," Blaze added

"I cant for tomorrow," Lucy said cheery

"But before that… we need to go shopping Sachi," Yuki said and drag the girl away from the boys

"It feels like it was just yesterday… that we took her," Blaze said looking at where the two girl disappeared

"Yeah… but somehow… she's quite special don't you think?" Asked DAichi

"I know what you mean… those things… is just like yesterday," Blaze said and look up at the clear blue sky…

_Flash Back_

_The two dragon's came, and Grandinee recognized the girl as one of her daughter's friend, on the guild she joined in._

"_You know her?!" Yuki asked with a glint of hope on her eyes_

"_Yes.. I know her," She said_

"_Then what are her name?... Can you heal her?" She asked frantically_

"_Sorry… but Yuki I could see right now… that somehow, I won't be able to cure her… even if you said that me, Liora and Kefka help each other," Said the dragon with no expression on her face_

"_E-even just bit?" She asked as tears are forming on her eyes_

"_Don't worry… You could just bring her back, what are the reason for you to keep her anyway?" She asked _

"_Grandinee! How can you talk like that! Here in front of you is a friend of your last daughter. A friend of us, a frined of me. And a person who needs help.. and you would say that?!" She shouted_

"_I know that she need help.. so why not bring her back? Fairy Tail is her home… Why did you keep her anyways? You know where she belongs… you know that she is better to be on their arms and care, yet you took her to this sacred forest. Do you forgetting about the rules of our realm. She is not even a dragon slayer!" Grandinne shouted with fiery eyes_

"_I-I know… I don't know her.. even a bit, I didn't even know her name. She's not a dragon slayer… that is forbidden to inside this sacred forest.. because people who had no bloods of a dragon slayer running through them… would be dead with just one finger step inside the barrier," She said and then look back at her mother_

"_That's it!" She then shouted with a smile despite that some tears are threating to fall_

"_What?" Asked Grandinee_

"_I just said it… People with no blood of a dragon slayer running through their veins are forbidden to step inside this forest… this where you all live! And yet.. we made to let her inside! She didn't die! Means she's dragon slayer!" Cheered Yuki. And Grandinee smiled_

'_Of course I know… how could.. I live on the realm where everyone know's their family' Said Grandinee to herself as a smile made its way to her face_

"_So… so! We can keep her?" She asked_

"_But first, tell me a good reason for her to stay in here," She said_

"_Grandinee… your forgetting something," Yuki smiled with a cheeky grin. Grandinne blink her eyes and look at her hand to see that Yuki was holding it_

"_I read your thoughts," She said._

"_Ok… Now you know. But don't tell anyone. Not until the time it is needed," She said warningly _

"_Ok!" Said Yuki with a happy salute_

_And so Grandinee and Kefka tried to teach her the basics but it looks like she just can't really do it._

"_It's really boring… like this… Cant you guys teach me anything other than this?" She asked and so the two dragons look at each other and nodded_

"_I think… or might be we think… you should learn a new trcik," Said the two_

"_I cant fit with it…" She said and pout. She really cant do this.._

"_Maybe the attribute of air water doesn't suit her?" Asked Kefka_

"_Yeah… but we must try…" Grandinee said determined. And so… Spring passed like that. Every single say, they would try to teach her things but nothing work until.. the end of the last day of spring comes._

"_This is going to be the last time… and might be the last remaining magic that we don't like you to use. For it can make you like it forever," Said the two_

"_What kind of magic it is?" She asked_

"_It's the you turning into water and air," The two said in unsion_

"_Wow… sounds interesting," She said with a low whistle_

"_Here it goes…" And then the two succeed. She managed to learn it…. The form of water and air, she now can turn into it like that… so the last day when the midnight strikes the two live and be coming back next year when the flowers bloom and spring comes…_

_End of Flash Back_

**On Yuki and Sachi's side**

"Sachi don't you think this look cute?" Asked Yuki as she twirl around while holding a indeed cute light blue dress

"Yeah it's so cute~ it suits you," giggled Sachi

"Then lets go buy it… but look for yours too," Said Yuki and run to look around again. Lucy was left to look on her own. So she didn't mind and go to find clothes she like.

**On Erza, Lissana, Wendy and Levy's side**

"WAh~ this store sure sells cute things," Said Wendy admiring the cuteness of the store

"Yeah…" Lissana said kind of depress and Erza who's always excited at shopping doesn't feel energetic at all. Even Levy had dull eyes

"Gomen…" Mumbled Wendy but her super sniffing and hearing did something

"Mhmm…. It smell like Lucy-san," Wendy said as she closed her eyes and sniff the air. The air sure have many smell on it, good and bad but there is still the hint of vanilla strawberries that Wendy always smell to Lucy. But then when the three heard the words Lucy… they all flinch and look around looking for a blonde. They look againa t Wendy who's walking while sniffing out the air

"There!" She shouted and pointed to a woman. Her hair is reaching the middle of her back. It was color blonde, and even from here afar they could see the scuptious body of hers. And then when the girl turn around they saw her whole figure.

She has a one sided bangs, it is being hold by a pink star clip. Her eyes are big and milky chocolate colored. Her lips are pinkish and plush. Her skin looks smooth and it's porcelain colored. She wears a simple white shirt that reach her waist and a red checkered mini skirt, and a knee length black boots. She was walking around while obviously most of the man around is gawking over her.

"L-lucy…" They said….

**Whew.. Umm… sorry I didn't checked this I'm kind of bored… but I thanks desandted.. for the name.. I really don't know what to name her… so thank you ;D…. **

**Review please… don't worry next chapter would be nicer… I hope TT^TT**

_Sneak Peak_

"_You know Igneel… you somehow resembles someone, that I used to know… but I don't remember," Sachi said looking on the clear crystal water that is reflecting the blue sky_

"_Really? Know his name?" Igneel asked looking on the blonde_

"_No… I really don't know… but somewhat I feel like his a very important one…" She said sadly_

"_I can't imagined… me… forget about something like that," She said and laugh a little_

"_Don't worry… you would remember him soon enough… " Igneel said and stands up_

"_Come on… I'm going to teach you on how to create things from fire," He said and help her stands up…_

**Review Ok ;D**


	5. Igneel and Liora

**So Thank you for the reviews ****… and and and…. Ano…. I was happy that people like the last chapter… I thought you would hate me for it's crapiness and wrong spellings, grammars and such! Sorry much really…**

**The Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer**

"L-lucy," They said as they saw the blonde woman

"Lucy!" Erza shouted and was about to approach her when someone grab her

"Sachi, Let's go Blaze and Daichi sure is going to get worry," Yuki said as she drag the woman away

"Wait!" Erza shouted and grab the shoulder of the blonde

"Eh?!" A random blonde woman is what she suddenly pulled. Erza look surprised, she now noticed that it's been crowded. No wonder that she lost sight of the two

"Erza-san!" Shouted the other three on her back. She turn around to saw them catching up to her

"Did you made it?" Asked Levy

"Did you talk with her?" Asked Lissana

"Did you ask why she didn't come back?" Asked Wendy

"No…. sorry, I lost sight of her," She said hanging her head down. And the others too but Wendy said something that somehow made them lit up

"D-demo… We saw that she's alive! We can search for her. Maybe there would be some traces on her last mission," Wendy said getting determined and others look back at her happily

"You're right Wendy. We still have hope," Said Levy and hug the little girl

"Yosh!" The shouted and run fast towards their guild

**Yuki's Pov**

Gosh… I thought were going to be caught. Thank god we walk into the crowd. But one of them is Blaze mom's daughter. I'm glad she's on good hands.

"Yuki. Why did we run so suddenly?" Sachi asked me.

"Nothing… I just think that maybe let's hurry up. I'm sure Igneel and Liora are going to come," I said and smiled at her

"Ok! I can't wait. Let's go and hurry up," She said and dragged me

"Wait… don't drag me, you don't even know where to go," I said giggling at her

"Ah… yeah gomen," She said and apologized

We walk towards the grocery. This day I learn some things like. Her true name is Lucy. She is on the fairy tail guild. Well I know it since we saw her. Well let's just say, that till now her friends is still hoping she's not dead at all. What a great guild they are. But why am I keeping her anyway?

I asked this to myself as I look at her. She looks ok and all. I wonder what would happen if ever we didn't keep her. I wonder if she would recover. And I also wonder if….

"Yuki? Your dazing out," She said to me and I came back to reality

"Oh, sorry. Let's go," I said

**Normal Pov.- They are back to the forest-**

"Hey Sachi-"

"Blaze! Blaze! Blaze! Blaze!" Sachi said repeatedly as she came and hug the red head

"What is it you're so excited about?" He asked chuckling at her childishness

"Well… I want to see Igneel and Liora. I was wondering if what kind of dragon's they are," She said excitedly

"Ok… ok, They would arrive soon. So while were waiting why not let's make some treats for us to eat?" He suggest

"Ok," She answered happily and hummed a song while skipping her way through the wooden cottage

"You sure get attach to her so much," Daichi said looking at the happy blonde

"Yeah…" He said and chuckled

"Blaze… I didn't know…. You actually can fall in love," Yuki blurted out and the two boys spit some whatever

"What the heck are you saying Yuki!" Blaze shouted blushing madly

"See? You're blushing," Said Yuki

"Yeash," Daichi said agreeing

"I'm not!" He denied and turned to look away and run towards the cottage

"What a cute child he is," A gentle voice said and a giggle of a woman was heard afterwards. The two turn around to see

"Liora-san!" Said Yuki

"Mom!" Daichi shouted and hug the woman tightly

"Igneel," He said and they greeted each other

Liora has a golden blonde hair that is quite curly on the tips. Her long flowing hair is reaching her middle back. Her eyes are warm chocolate and her skin are porcelain colored. She wears a dress that is color light yellow. It was short that reach below her knees. It is simple that is heart shaped on the chest part and it hugged her every curves perfectly. While on the waist part is a brown loosed ribbon tied. She is wearing a brown strap sandals.

"I missed you Daichi," She said and hugged the boy more

"Me too mom," He said

"Ehehe… Igneel. I think you would like what just happened to Blaze," Smirk Yuki and the red head raised a brow questionably at her

Igneel has a red hair, as red as what Blaze had (Ok… so go to my profile that's how his hair style goes but color red and it also has a sash like that or whatever it called but color black ok?) His eyes are a much more deeper of color onyx, that it looks like when you look at it for so long, you would be drown on its deep color. His skin was quite tan too just like Natsu's. He wear a black tank top and a red jacket that reach his waist, and the right side is loosed that reach his elbows down. He wore a jeans that is a bit large just a little tiny bit ok? And a black boots with black lace. He actually look like a gangster

"What happened to my son Yuki?" He asked with his brow is still raised questionably towards the blue head

"You would know soooon enough Igneel," Is what she said and left to the cottage

"Those kids sure getting more annoying as year passes by," Igneel said scratching his head irritatedly

"That's what they called teen aging!" Pout Liora and left along with her son

"Tsked…" is what he only said and stomp his inside the house

"Hey Blaze!" He shouted

"Dad?" Blaze asked as he pop his head on the door that leads the kitchen

"You sure came much more earlier than the pass years," Blaze said while he wipe his hands as he made his way towards his father

"Yeah… Grandinee and Kefka told me that a girl was been brought by you guys," He said and look left and right

"Ah… yeah," he said and then turn his head to the kitchen

"Sachi! Come over here!" He shouted as he shouted the girls name

"Here dad. This is Sachi, Sachi this is my dad Igneel," Blaze said as he introduced the two at each other

"Oh so you are Igneel-san?!" She cheered

'_Wow… I didn't actually believe Grandinee that this girl grown up to be like this…'_

"Ah yeah, I'm Blaze father," Igneel said and shake hands with the girl

"Wahh~ your hands is so warm," She said and touch the hand more

"Really? You are the third commenter at that," He said and smirk at her

"Third commenter?" She asked

"Yeah… since anyone that touches my hand says that it's like a burning her or him," He said and have a little laugh

"That's impossible, it is so gentle to touch and so warm. I can't imagine this being a hell of fire," She said and smile gently at him

'_I guess… that one thing that is would never change on her…. Being so kind towards others,'_

"Igneel-san! Your dazing off… Geez is old geezers always like that?" She sad and huffed and the three kids and Liora hide a snickered as they heard that, causing a vein to pop out of his forehead

"I'm not a old geezer!" He shouted and birds fly away through the forest

"What a loud roaring Igneel-san," Said Lucy

"Yeah and it's because of YOU!" He taunted out and the blonde's eye become teary in an instant

"M-my… fault?" She asked with those crying eyes

"Umm…. A-ano…" He said getting nervous his not really good at this kind of things

"Ah.." He said and reached her out and tap her shoulder

"WAHHH!" She then broke to tears as she shouted

"Igneel! You're so cruel! Making a little girl cry!" Shouted Liora as she hurry u and stands in front of Sachi

"N-no! it's not that! I didn't mean it!" He said protecting his self

"Igneel…I didn't know that you are like this," Said Daichi as he hang his head low

"Yeah I didn't know that you harm girls… YOUNGER than you," Yuki said making sure she emphasize the word Younger

"B-blaze?"

"Dad… You just made my new friend cry," He said and walked away

'_What the heck! I just got on a little rampage there!'_

**Later… near a lake**

Igneel was sitting under the big oak tree that is standing near the flowing lake when suddenly someone came up

"Igneel-san," Said the girl. Igneel look on the left side to see Sachi

"Sachi… I'm sorry to what I did to you," He said and scratch the back of his head

"No..no I should be the one apologizing. I made an act," She said and sits beside him. And then Igneel look at him dumbly and so three… two… one

'_Ugh… THIS KID never fails to make my blood boil!'_

"Gomen… I did something to made the others hate you," She said as she look up the sky

"You know Igneel… you somehow resembles someone, that I used to know… but I don't remember," Sachi said looking on the clear crystal water that is reflecting the blue sky

"Really? Know his name?" Igneel asked looking on the blonde

"No… I really don't know… but somewhat I feel like his a very important one…" She said sadly

"I can't imagined… me… forget about something like that," She said and laugh a little

"Don't worry… you would remember him soon enough… " Igneel said and stands up

"Come on… I'm going to teach you on how to create things from fire," He said and helped her stands up

"Really?! You would?" She asked excitedly

"Yeah, since you're a dragon slayer we need to find out what attribute suits you the best. I guess you're not the ordinary one," He said and chuckled

"Ordinary one? What do you mean Igneel-san?" She asked confused

"Well let's see. It's because normal people, can control one magic and if they ever do have more than one it could be dangerous if he/she are not strong enough. And I also said that you are not an ordinary one, because normal people that had been born with magic attatch to their body. It could go with the flow on if what is the first magic they had learned," He said while they were walking through the open fields

"I really can't understand it," She said and sighed

"Come on let's start from the basic," He said and ready a battle stance

"Ok~" She said cheery

"Damn…. Your really are not ordinary," Growled Igneel as he wipe off his sweat from his forehead

"Come on.. this is just like on Grandinee and Kefka," She said and sits down

"They're right. This is going to be hard to teach you," He said and ready for an another

"Igneel! My turn now!" A high pitch voiced came as she shouted. The two stops and look on the caller

"Liora are you sure?" He asked unsure of the woman, to be able to teach her

"Are you questioning me?!" She asked

"Nah…" Is only what he said and stands up.

And so just like Igneel she has been tired, she thought her on how to gathered light, but fail, she also thought her how to control the darkness and light whitin her but also failed

"This is just the basic and you can't do it," She said and also sat down

"This is ridiculous… " She said and walk away

"Hey attitude sure are different when she is training," Said Igneel while he rub his chin

"Now that you mention it… your right Igneel," Said Liora

" Somehow… I remember someone like her," He then said

"Yeah… I think I know who's your talking about," She said and the two followed the blonde

**Dinner Time**

"Soo…. Igneel, Liora-san. Did you two…" Yuki said trailing off

"No," They both said I unsion

"Aww…" She said disappointed

"Then you two could try more tomorrow right?!" She asked excited

"Of course," Igneel agreed

"I'm full… I'm going to sleep," Said Sachi as she stands up

"Are you sure? Your food… it looks like it's not been moved," Said Daichi as he look at her plate

"I'm really ok," Is what she said and walk away

"What happened on the training?" Asked Blaze

"Nothing especial," Is what Igneel's reply

"Are you sure? Then why is she acting like that?" He asked not believing the answer that had ben given

"You asked and you doubt…. What the heck you better should not asked you know!?" Igneel said irritated

"I know… but don't I have the rights to doubt you? She was this cheery and always smiling since morning and then.. after training she became like that!" He shouted

"Then you're saying that it's my fault? Right?" He asked and dropped the fork and spoon

"Yeah…" He growled as a responsed

"Let's settle this on a duel," Igneel said calmly

"Ugh… don't make me repair this frigging cottage again ok?" Said Daichi as he sigh

**Inisde Lucy's bedrookm**

Why…. Why can't I learn like them… every single day when Grandinee and Kefka was still here. Every day they would taught both me, Blaze and Yuki… they would perform the technique perfect.. while me. I can't do it!

"Why?... why am I here?"

'_Come on Lucy let's go on a job'_

' _Lucy you made me worry'_

'_Lucy'_

'_Lucy'_

'_Lucy'_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Get away from me!"

**Outside**

"I think I got it Liora," Said igneel

"What is it?" Asked the woman

"I think… is he is the perfect dragon for her," He said

"Oh… you mean him. I know what you mean. I am too is thinking that he might be, the one that would be able to," Liora said as she sat down across the man

"He would soon arrive isn't he?" Asked Igneel as he look upon the dark blue sky of the night

"Yeah… but do you think one day is ok?" Liora asked with worries on her eyes

"He is the dragon's king left hand. He could stay as long as he wish if he wants to…Unlike us," He said

"You're right… Let's just stop with the training," She said as she stands up from the grass field

"But Grandinee and Kefka, they had success of making her learn the wind form and water form. Why not train her more. She might learn a thing from our light and fire magic," He suggested and stands up too

"Yeah y-"

"Get away from me!"

The two snap their heads towards the wooden cottage and run

**Whew…. What a haggard. Anyway what do you think about this lates chapter… and I also want to ask the one who read my latest story.. is it good or bad? Or in the middle? And also thanks for all who those reviewed and view… I owe you all a thanks**

**Review please it would help me encourage to go further and look forwards**

"_Golemn… aren't your especialty is strength?" Asked Sachi as she look on the tanned man sitting beside her_

"_Yeah why do you asked Sachi?" Questioned the human form dragon_

"_And also what else. Is there something more than strength?" She asked_

"_Yup.. I am especiallty with strength and intelligence," he said smiling at her_

"_Oh… so can you teach me on… how to be more strong?" She asked_

"_Of course… But I'm telling you I might only be able to teach you one technique," He said_

"_I know that… but I hope it's about strength," She said and the two walk away from where they sits_

"_Why so?" He asked confused_

"_Because… _


	6. The SHocking news

**The Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer**

"Get away from me!" The scream of Sachi is heard through the whole cottage and even outside of it.

All the people Blaze, Yuki, Daichi, Igneel and Liora rushed to came for Sachi

"Sachi!" Shouted Blaze as he is the one who made it first through the blonde's room

Sachi look up ahead. She first saw Blaze… but then slowly her sight of him change, his hair became spiky that it spikes up everywhere and now it's colored pink. His skin became quite tan. His eyes squinted colored brown onyx. He has a scarf like scale, black vest and white knee length baggy pants, with a matching flip flops

"No… no… Don't get near me…. GET AWAY!" She shouted as she looked at him. The man who always appear on her dreams. The one who always encouraging him… but for some reason she has a big hatered towards the unknown man.

"Sachi… calm down," He said and walked closer to her

"No… stay away… I don't like to see you," She said backing away with fear on her eyes

"Calm down Sachi… I won't hurt you. Can't you see me? I'm Blaze?" He said coming much more closer

"No… you're a liar… You lied to me… I don't want to see you…." She said and the laughed like getting crazy

"Sa-"

"GO AWA-" And then when she was about to shout, her eyes widen and afterwards her eyes slowly became heavy as the lids of her eyes closed as she goes to sleep, falling to the soft mattress of her bed

"What happen Blaze?" Asked Yuki, who just made her way

"Nothing… she about to shout at me when she suddenly fell asleep," he said as he came closer to her

"Of course… I do that, And I needed too. It's the best way to calm her for now," Said Liora out of nowhere. Then on the bulb of light, the light came down as it turned into a form of a woman who's Liora

"Mom what happened to her?" Asked Daichi as she look worried at the blonde girl

"Her memories.. its hunting her," Is what she said as she look on the uncounsious blonde

"Memories? She's getting it back?" Asked Blaze

"Yes… but somehow, she's kind of scared or something… I don't why though," She said ad walk closer to the bed where the woman lies

"Maybe I should look on her past or something," Yuki suggested as she walk closer to the blonde

"No don't come near her…. Something is happening," Said Igneel who came out of nowhere too

"What's happening?! Tell us!" Shouted Blaze

The two adult human form dragons look at the uncounsious blonde. Watching as how she breaths and how her chest goes up and down…. And how the sweats drip down from her forehead to her neck

"Liora…" Igneel called out

"Igneel… you know that he is a stubborn dragon," She said warningly

"Call him out!" He shouted or more of a command

"Ok," She said and then a light yellow ball of light came in front of Liora.

"Give that to me," Commanded Igneel

"Mugen… I command you to come here," Said Igneel through the ball

"And why so?" Asked the answerer of the other line

"Because I commanded you!" He shouted

"I asked why," he demanded

" Just hurry!" He shouted and the ball of light disappeared. And so next the portal of the dragon realm appeared into the sky and a human with dragon wings came

He has raven hair that reached his neck. His eyes are midnight blue, his skin is porcelain. He wears long black coat, blue shirt, black pants and black shoes. His wings are similar to a dragon, but on its tips instead of a skin it was shimmering glitter in the color of silver. Both his hands has gloves that s cut to let you see his fingers skin

"You called out igneel?" He asked. His voice is deep yet is nice to hear

"Yes I want you to go inside her!" He shouted. The person gasped at his sentence

"Oh god… sure he thought something differently," Mumured Liora to herself

"P-p-pervert! Y-you want me inside her! Are you a freaking idiot! I would never give away my virginity!" He shouted with a blush on his face

"You're the pervert one! I'm not talking about whatever you were thinking!" He shouted with also has the same blush

"Then what do you mean?" He asked

" I mean is… go inside her dream," He said

"You know that she's not dreaming right?" He asked

"Of course I know… but you would let the-"

"I don't care about that shit… I don't even care if that girl is her!" He shouted and pointed to Sachi

"What the matter with you people? I mean humans and dragons? She might that rumored girl… but what's the point of keeping her? You guys should just throw her somewhere back to her family or something like that… you all know where she truly belongs right?" He asked smirking to the people

"We know but you also know that if she ever didn't come to th-" He was cut off once again

"I know _Igneel-sama~ _but I'm sorry to say… I don't care about even if she is her! What's evidence SHOW IT TO ME!" He shouted with furry in his eyes

"We don't have evidence… BUT ISN'T HER BECOMING THEIR PARENTS ARE ENOUGIH!?" He shouted

"Oh so… she's that really…. You convinced… I congratulate you Mr. Igneel Dragneel. I would obey what you just said," He said and bowed

"Wait I'm going to come too!" Shouted Blaze

"Yeah… I want to go with you too," Said Yuki

"Please… she's our first ever friend besides us three…. Let us know what she's suffering into," Daichi pleaded

"Sorry little kids. But information about this is classified," He said and wink as he leave

"Matte!" Shouted the three as they tried to reach him out. But for their disappointment the man vanish and had sunk into the deep slumber of the blonde

"Where am I?" Asked the dream dragon to his self

"It's girl Layla… and just what we decided we would call her…" Jude trailed off. The man looked like much more happier and younger

"Lucy…." Said Layla as she smiled to her new born daughter

And then the place gets dark and the picture vanish

"So from now.. you're are going to my little sister~" blonde little girl Lucy said happily lifting to the air the doll had been gifted to her

"Ehehe… take care of your little sister ok Lucy?" Said her Mom Layla

"Yup" she sang happily

Once again the picture vanishes

"Mom… why did you leave me?... Mom answer me…." Sobbed Lucy as she sat down in front of her mother's grave

As the picture vanishes a new her showed. Just like how she is right now

"I actually have a guild that I want to join! But I was thinking if it's hard to get in there," She said as she talks to a pink haired man who's eating like no tomorrow and a blue cat that is also eating

But then the next thing what made Mugen shocked

Lucy was standing there… hiding and spraying a perfume that is smell like nature. she watched and hear all the thing the two persons talk about…

"I would entrust this thing to you…" He said

" It would be my honor," He said and bowed.

She saw it… she saw it all on how he made him be the next generation….

"I-I need to delete this form her memory…" He said panickly and let the icons pop out

As he deleted that one memory of her even though he knows she has amnesia… he need to be careful as she can regain it back… She might get trauma

"Mugen-san what happened?" Asked Yuki as she saw the man came back

"Igneel, Liora. I need to talk to you two," He said with his head hang low and his eyes are shadowed

The two human form dragons nodded and follow the dream dragon to where he would lead them

.

.

"Ok… what did you see Mugen?" Asked Igneel immediately

"I have bad and good news, what do you want me to tell first?" He asked

"Good news," They both said in unsion

"I erased something in that girl's memories," He said

"What the good news in there?" Asked Liora

"It refer to the bad news…. But even if that is erased to her memories. It won't change that it would also affect us," He said

"Spit it out," Igneel said

"Acnologia passed down the throne as the Dragon King," He said and the two gasp in surprised

**Gomen everyone…. It's still not Golemn's chapter… maybe on the second one I don't know… sorry for the sudden change. And also what do you think of this new chap? Is it boring or what? I know… kind off… But Please**

**Review. Tell me what you think. And sorry for the grammatical errors, spellings and such**


End file.
